


ParaGravity

by Four_Five_Still_Alive



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Five_Still_Alive/pseuds/Four_Five_Still_Alive
Summary: After meeting on an online forum Norman and Dipper find themselves with a rare opportunity to meet. With so much supernatural in common who knows what will happen?I do.I know what will happen.Its sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp...heres my first adventure into crack shipping!

 

pin3tr33: You have tattoos?

i_c_gh0sts: yea…kind of a lot actually.

pin3tree: I would never have guessed that 0_0

i_c_gh0sts: why is that?

pin3tr33: idk, you seem so shy…

i_c_gh0sts: i guess i kind of am…but what does that have to do with tattoos?

pin3tr33: I always imagine people with tattoos to be pretty wild.

i_c_gh0sts: you can be wild and shy, can’t you?

pin3tr33: I suppose.

i_c_gh0sts: …

pin3tr33: What?

i_c_gh0sts: do YOU have tattoos?

pin3tr33: I have a half sleeve on my lower arm. Nothing crazy, simple black outlines. Most people think its a lot of tattoos. But I get the feeling you may have more…

i_c_gh0sts: more than a half-sleeve anyway >_>

pin3tr33: Its funny, I have this whole new image of you now.

i_c_gh0sts: Is that good or bad?

pin3tr33: same book, different cover.

i_c_gh0sts: Fair. Do you have any piercings?

pin3tr33: …VERY different cover.

i_c_gh0sts: Sorry, is that a weird question?

pin3tr33: I have a simple ear stud but I may take it out soon. Looking for jobs and all… You’re making me feel like a wimp.

i_c_gh0sts: I didn’t say *I* have any…

pin3tr33: But you do.

i_c_gh0sts: Yea.

pin3tr33: Kind of a lot?

i_c_gh0sts: Kind of a lot.

pin3tr33: So like, ears, lips nose?

i_c_gh0sts: And then some.

pin3tr33: What else is there? 0_o

i_c_gh0sts: Eyebrows, tongue…other stuff.

pin3tr33: What? Do you have your toes pierced? Lol

: Not my toes but certainly lower than my face…

pin3tr33: …belly button…?

i_c_gh0sts: Maybe we should change the subject… 

pin3tr33: Not that any of this changes my opinion of you.

pin3tr33: Well, except now I know you’re way more hardcore than me.

i_c_gh0sts: Not really…I just like body mods. And I got over what other people think of me at an early age. Usually I just want to be left alone.

pin3tr33: Wish I could get over what other people think of me.

i_c_gh0st: Its not usually a nice process…

Pin3tr33: I can imagine. G2g, my sister is calling me.

i_c_gh0sts: Later.

 

“Dipper! Dinner is ready! I made your favorite! Didn’t you hear me calling?”

 

“Yea, sorry, just finishing up a conversation.”

 

“You still talking to that ghost guy?” Mabel leaned against the doorframe.

 

“You make it sound like he _is_ a ghost.” He spun in his desk chair.

 

“You’d probably like him better if he was.”

 

“Shut up.” He smiled standing up and bumping her with his shoulder.

 

“You going to meet this dude?”

 

“I don’t know. He lives on the other side of the country. It would be fun to meet in person. I’ve been on lots of paranormal forums and he is the only one I actually believe has seen a ghost.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Its hard to explain. I guess when you’ve seen a ghost you can just tell when someone is making it up…”

 

“Dipper and ghost dude, sittin’ in a tree!”

 

He flipped her hair over the front of her head and raced downstairs to the kitchen before she could retaliate. As much as he knew she was messing with him, he did actually want to meet his long-time internet friend. Mabel came downstairs and gave him a noogie before they sat down and ate in their comfortable California condo.

 

“So the lease is up in a couple months. Any luck finding a job?”

 

“Beh.”

 

“Same. At this point I’m kinda waiting on you to find a job so I can tag along and mooch off you till I find something for myself.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Dippers phone pinged. “Speak of the devil!” He looked at the screen. “I just got a response to one of my applications!”

 

“Which one?” Mabel leaned over to peek at his phone.

 

“Oh…”

 

“What oh?”

 

“Its from a publication company…in matssacusets.”

 

“Oh? Oh. OH!!!”

 

“Yea.”

 

Mabel smiled widely. “Time to drop ghost dude a line!”

 

“I guess so.” He said in shock.

 

“Dipper and Ghost dude, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” She sang while she cleared her plate.

 

Dipper castigated her as she danced around the kitchen, but once she was out of ear shot he smiled softly to himself. He was actually excited.


	2. Chapter 2

Pin3tr33: Are you sure you’re ok with this?

i_c_gh0sts: Yea, it seems perfect. A good way to meet up.

Pin3tr33: I just don’t want to be that weird internet guy.

i_c_gh0sts: I’m used the being the weird guy so this is all good with me. You’r sister will be there too right?

Pin3tr33: Yea, just so you know she’s…bubbly…

i_c_gh0sts: One of those?

Pin3tr33: yea…

i_c_gh0sts: Any idea where to meet?

Pin3tr33: You’re the local, I thought you may have an idea.

i_c_gh0sts: People don’t usually like to hang out where I like to hang out…

Pin3tr33: What did you have in mind?

i_c_gh0sts: Well, I work at a haunted bar…

Pin3tr33: That. Sounds. Awesome.

i_c_gh0sts: Ok, well lets meet at the ‘Witches Brew’ at 8?

Pin3tr33: Looking forward to it!

 

“K-I-S-S-I-N-“

 

“Stop.”

 

“Party pooper. So what if he’s like, gross?”

 

“Then he’s gross. What does it matter?”

 

“Oh come on, you’ll be disappointed if he isn’t cool won’t you?”

 

“All I know is he’s is covered in tattoos. Chances are he’s a million times cooler than me.”

 

“So, are you nervous?”

 

“Why would I be?”

 

“You’re going to meet the guy you’ve been crushing on for over a year! Its exciting!”

 

“Why do you keep making it sound like I’m romantically involved with him?”

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

“Mabel, all we’ve talked about is ghosts and the super natural.”

 

“You know thats not true.”

 

“Ok, so maybe it started with supernatural and moved on to _how was your day_? Stuff. But since when is is wrong for two dudes to just be palls?”

 

“Its not. But I know you bro-bro.”

 

“I’ve never been into guys before Mabel.”

 

“You haven’t… _not_ been into guys…”

 

“What are you saying?”

 

“Sexuality is a spectrum Dipper. Don’t you agree?”

 

He sighed heavily. “Yes. But don’t be doing annoying sister things where you act like I’ve been writing his name in my notebooks ok? Can’t this just be a normal meeting? Truth is…maybe I am a little nervous…”

 

She smiled widely.

 

“Not like that! He’s just…a cool guy. And a guy I feel like…wouldn’t think I’m a freak all the time…”

 

She sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulder. “I’ll be cool Dipper. I do want you to have friends you know.”

 

“Thanks Mabel.” He said sincerely.

 

“But if you _do_ like him…I just want you to know that I love you and I support you.” She leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

“There was never a doubt in my mind.” He rested his head on top on hers. “Pines twins for life?” He offered his fist.

 

“Twins for life.” She bumped him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper sat at a table in the Witches Brew pub nervously chewing on a pencil. Mabel couldn’t help but smile at her brothers tells. Dipper liked to try to fit in but it never made him happy. Whoever this guy was it was clear they were two of a kind. She was happy to know that he would at least have a friend he could be himself with. Dipper obviously felt that way too because his pencil was mostly bite marks at this point.

 

“P-pine tree?”

 

Both Mabel and Dipper jumped. Though Dipper often used “pine tree” as his handle online hearing it spoken out loud still reminded them both of weirdmageddon. They turned to see a tall, thin young man in a white tank top and faded black jeans. His arms, chest and neck were covered in tattoos torn straight from old black and white monster movie posters. His dark hair stood straight up in a thick mop and the dark bags under his eyes looked like they had been there most of his life.

 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you…We probably should have exchanged names before we met. I’m Norman.”

 

“H-Hi!” Dipper stood up nervously and saluted.

 

“Dipper…? What are you doing?” Mable asked embarrassed.

 

“I-I-I…I don’t know…”

 

Norman gave a soft half-smile.

 

“Hi I’m Mabel!” She offered her hand giving him a firm greeting. “This is my brother Dipper. It will take him a moment to chill out but he’s the one you’ve been talking to online.”

 

“Its nice to meet you.” He said politely in a soft but deep voice. “Can I get either of you something to drink?”

 

“I’ll have a cosmopolitain!” Mabel smiled.

 

“I’ll, uh, see if we can make that here. Dipper?”

 

“Um…uh…”

 

“How about a beer?”

 

“Beer! Sure! I drink beer! Love beer!”

 

“Alright, be right back.” Norman gave a light smile and headed for the bar.

 

“Love beer? Since when?”

 

“Since apparently I grew a FOOT out of my mouth!” Dipper sat heavily at the table dropping his head into his hands. “Did you see that guy?!? He looks like he could grind me into a fine paste and spread me on his toast in the morning! He’s so much cooler than I am…”

 

“Uh, Dipper? Were we looking at the same guy?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Yea, sure he has tattoos but he’s pretty quiet. I get the feeling he doesn’t spend a lot of time around people. When he smiles it doesn’t quite go up to his eyes. I don’t think he got those tattoos and piercings to intimidate people. He probably doesn’t get out much. He looks kinda lonely.”

 

“I wish I could read people the way you can…”

 

“Chill out bro. I think he’s actually really excited to meet you! Just forget the tattoos and politely drink the beer. Offer to buy the next round, like a good guest, and just talk the way you do online!”

 

“I’m glad you’re here Mabel. If you weren’t I probably wouldn’t have had the guts to show up…”

 

“Sorry, the bartender just looked at me weird and gave me a vodka cranberry. Its more of a beer and liquor bar…”

 

“No problem! I love cranberry!” Mabel sipped happily through the mixing straw.

 

“Dipper? Heineken ok?”

 

“S-sounds great!” He took the bottle and took a swig of the bitter liquid, trying not to grimace.

 

Norman sat down and drank deeply from his own bottle.

 

“I tried to warn you about my tattoos…” He said quietly. “They tend to intimidate people but…I guess I just like them.”

 

“How many piercings do you have?”

 

“MABEL!”

 

“What? I like piercings!”

 

“Its fine. I honestly lose count sometimes. I have the nose bridge, septum, snake bites, couple cartilage, eyebrow, targus, some little plugs…” He touched his earlobes. “Uh…”

 

“Well I think they’re great! I think ears is my thing mostly but I’ve often thought about getting a cute little diamond nose stud!” She put a finger on her nostril.

 

“I’m probably the wrong person to talk to about that. I’m not a very good influence.” His smile reached his eyes for the first time.

 

“So what do you do Norman?” She sipped through her straw.

 

“Mostly I work the bar. My old friend and his husband own it but they leave the managing of it up to me since they like to vacation a lot.”

 

“Dipper said it was haunted! Does that bring in a lot of business?”

 

“Uh…” Normans eyes fell. “No we uh…don’t really tell people its haunted…” He looked away, his tattooed fingers scraping at the label of his beer bottle.

 

Dipper examined his friend watching his eyes as they traveled from the floor to the corner of the room and then back down. He glanced in the same direction keeping his eyes fixed on the dim corner.

 

“Wow…You really do see them.” He said, involuntarily.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Dipper looked down at his beer that he didn’t want to finish.

 

“Not to sound strange but…Dipper is convinced you really can see ghosts.” Mabel tread cautiously though her brother shot her an angry glare.

 

Norman sat wide eyed. He looked from Mabel slowly over to Dipper.

 

“Can…Can _you_?”

 

“Me? No. Not since Gravity Falls anyway…”

 

Mabel kicked him under the table.

 

“But I…sometimes a see a bit of a shimmer. Like heat coming off a road in the summer… Over there.” He pointed to the corner.

 

Norman followed his finger and looked back at him.

 

“W-well now it looks like its over…over there…” He pointed towards the bathroom.

 

“Thats…thats a different one actually…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Grandma Mae has dozed off so her energy is probably lower for you. By the bathroom is Butch. He doesn’t like you…Sorry…”

 

“Wow.” Mabel smiled happily. “You two really do have a lot in common! Hi Butch!” She waved across the bar.

 

“You believe me…Just like that…”

 

“Of course. I’ve seen ghost before too.”

 

“Most people can see ghosts. At least as much as you can. But people usually brush it off as a cold patch or a speck in their vision…”

 

“How can you tell the difference?”

 

“I’m the wrong guy to ask. I see them all the time. As they are. I speak to them too…” He looked embarrassed, as though Dipper would stop believing him any minute and walk away.

 

Dipper clenched his fist triumphantly. “Yes!”

 

Norman looked up, confused.

 

“I just…I hoped you were real.”

 

He smiled again, softly at first but Mabel watched as it slowly extended up to his eyes. He looked down at the table, unable to take the smile off his face, and took a deep swig of beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Mabel had gone back to the hotel as Norman and Dipper talked late into the night. Unable to stop himself from asking questions Dipper had finally let himself forget any first impressions and simply speak to Norman as a person again. Excited to be able to talk about a part of his life that he often kept a secret Norman began to express more than he usually did. He found himself talking to Dipper as if he were…a ghost.

 

“Hey Norman?” The bartender interrupted them. “Its time to close up. Do you want me to let you lock up?”

 

“Huh? Oh, uh, thanks Alvin, I think we’d better leave. Dippers sister is probably waiting for him.”

 

They left the bar and stood laughing out on the empty dark street.

 

“Where are you guys staying?”

 

“The nights inn.”

 

“My apartment is just past that. Why don’t I walk you there?”

 

“That would be great. I actually don’t exactly know where it is from here.”

 

They continued to talk and laugh down the street until they got to the motel.

 

“So do you want to meet up again while I’m out here?”

 

“That would be great. You free tomorrow?”

 

“Tomorrow sounds good!” Dipper twisted the nob and pushed on the door to no avail. “Crap. Mabel has the key…” He knocked on the door.

 

No answer.

 

“Mabel?” He knocked again.

 

Dipper turned to look at Norman who was patiently waiting to see what happened.

 

“Heh. This happens sometimes…” He said, a little embarrassed.

 

Peeking through the window he managed to catch a glimpse of his sister sleeping soundly in bed through the curtains.

 

“Crap…She has her headphones on…Um, I’ll catch you tomorrow Norman.”

 

“How are you going to get in?”

 

“I was gonna sleep in the rental car actually…”

 

“Dude, just crash at my place.”

 

“What? No. That would be too much of an imposition!”

 

“Dipper, its cool. Come on, I’ve got plenty of space and its only two blocks away.”

 

“Alright. Sorry for the trouble.” Dipper scratched his head hoping he wasn’t blushing.


	5. Chapter 5

They walked a bit more quietly than they had before. Norman was nice enough to point out landmarks and introduce some of his non-living friends as they walked down the block. Dipper was fascinated to hear about the ghosts and did his best to be polite, even though he couldn’t see or hear them.

 

“Hey Rascal! Shh! Yes, good boy! I can’t play right now buddy I have company!” Norman called as he opened the front door.

 

“You have a dog?” Dipper asked as Norman turned on the light to reveal, nothing.

 

“Uh…sorta?”

 

“Wow. Ghost dog.”

 

“He kinda came with the place… But its pretty fun to freak out the pizza delivery guy before he knocks because Rascal starts barking.”

 

Dipper laughed and took off his coat looking around the small-town apartment.

 

“You like monster movies?”

 

Normans choice in decor hand’t changed since middle school.

 

“Uh, yea…” He found himself in a rare moment of embarrassment.

 

Norman spent most of his life not caring what other people thought of him. It sort of came with the territory of speaking to the dead more than the living. But he found himself surprisingly effected by how Dipper saw him.

 

“Monsters aren’t all that scary when you are one I guess.” Norman chuckled.

 

“You’re not a monster Norman, your just different.” Dipper tried not to burden him with too much pity, but he could tell why Norman was the way he was.

 

“Want a beer?”

 

“Uh…now that we’re being honest about stuff…I actually hate beer…I’m a really bitchy drinker.”

 

“But, you’ve been drinking beers all night...”

 

“I guess I just wanted you to think I was cool.”

 

Norman burst out with the first instance of uncontrolled laughter Dipper had heard of of him.

 

“I know, its lame…”

 

“No its not that…” He wiped a tear from his eye and continued to chuckle. “Its just…I think thats the first time anyone has thought that about me…EVER.”

 

Dipper smiled.

 

“Hang on I think I have some hard cider around if you want.”

 

“That sounds great.”

 

Dipper sat on the couch and struggled to take the cap on his bottle twisting it every direction before Norman took it from him and knocked the cap off against the coffee table.

 

“See? I told you you’re cooler than me!”

 

“I think I just drink more.” Norman pulled the tab on his beer only to have it bubble over all down his front. “There, see? Not cool.”

 

The two boys smiled and laughed as Norman stood up to prevent the beer from soaking the couch and Dipper rushed to the kitchen to bring him a paper towel.

 

When Dipper returned he found Norman halfway through taking off his wet tank top. Norman wasn’t particularly muscular, his arms had some decent definition (probably from working in the bar) but as he lifted his arms above his head Dipper could clearly see his ribs under his skin.

 

“Who’s Aggie?” Dipper asked seeing the name tattooed on his chest. “Is that your girlfriend?”

 

Norman stopped and was quiet for a moment before he began to walk towards his bedroom.

 

“No, she was a friend. A dear friend.”

 

“She…she died?”

 

“Yes, but I didn’t know her when she was alive.”

 

“She’s not around anymore?”

 

“No. She was my first exorcism.”

 

“You…you can do that?”

 

Norman smiled. “Its not as impressive as it sounds. Mostly I just talk to them. Once I can access the memories of their humanity, they tend to just move on. Aggie was special.”

 

“How often do you do exorcisms?”

 

“Mostly whenever they need to be done. I’ve had a few people find me through word of mouth and fly me places to speak with their ghosts, but I don’t take out ads or anything.”

 

“Thats amazing Norman…Its incredible that you can _do_ that.”

 

“Exorcisms aren’t fun…” He came back with a red t-shirt. “If the person is angry enough they can actually do damage to me. But when they move on I get such a feeling of relief…its always worth it.”

 

“The ghosts hurt you?”

 

“Not very often. But Aggie…Aggie managed to leave a scar.” He pointed to his back.

 

Dipper stepped closer. It was difficult to see under the tattoos but his skin was clearly raised and gnarled.

 

“It looks like a burn…” The words escaped his mouth.

 

The scar covered most of his right shoulder blade, traveling up and over his arm. On his chest there was a much more vicious wound. It was small but concentrated over his heart.

 

“Thats crazy…”

 

“Not really.” Norman put the shirt on. “I was just a kid. It took a long time before I figured out how to talk to ghosts without getting zapped…”

 

“No I mean…I have scars too…”

 

“…From ghosts?”

 

“From Demons.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“So, long story short, I got 5 stitches in the back of my head from falling down the stairs backwards, fractured my left arm in 2 places from having it slammed in a drawer over and over, and a mild concussion. I had a good amount of scrapes and bruises too but those were nothing compared to the rest…”

 

“Holy shit…”

 

“You don’t believe me do you?”

 

“Believe you? Dipper you believed I could see ghosts before I even TOLD you! My own _family_ didn’t believe me till a bunch of zombies rose from the dead!”

 

“…ironically thats how I got my family to admit the supernatural was real too…”

 

“You see? This is crazy! You and I…its like we’re the same…”

 

“So answer me this…why all the tattoos? I get that you like them but when you spend all your life wishing you were normal you don’t end up with tattoos and piercings all over…”

 

“…because it scares people.”

 

“I thought you _didn’t_ want to scare people…?”

 

“After a while it became the best way to get people to leave me alone. That way I could talk to all the ghosts I wanted without anyone bugging me about it. That and…I’m kinda into the pain part of it…” He blushed.

 

Dipper smiled. “You’re pretty hardcore.”

 

Norman finished his beer. “I don’t think I’ve talked to anyone alive this much in my whole life…”

 

“I used to talk to my Great Uncle Ford about this stuff…I wish he was still around…” Dipper finished his cider. “I suppose we should go to bed…its like, 5am…”

 

“D-Dipper? Thanks for meeting up with me…”

 

“Don’t sweat it, I’ve had a great time!”

 

“I…I’m gonna ruin it…”

 

“W-what?”

 

Norman leaned in, pressing their lips softly together. Dipper was too shocked to move. Norman pulled away, but kept his eyes closed, too afraid to open them. The look on his face was filled with uncertainty and fear. Dipper could see his cheeks were slightly flushed, both with embarrassment and alcohol. After doing his best to force his brain to process what had just happened he started to get frustrated with himself.

 

“Screw it.” Dipper pulled him forward and continued the kiss with more passion.

 

They pressed their bodies against each other, turning their heads to kiss deeper. As their tongues ran against one another, dipper could feel the smooth metal of his tongue ring and the sharp spikes of his snake bites. His brain felt like it was on fire.

 

“I…I didn’t think you’d kiss me back…” Norman said, unable to look Dipper in the eye. “I figured you were straight.”

 

“Well…I’ve never been with guys before…” Dipper blushed to his fullest extent. “My s-sister says sexuality is a spectrum…Have you-?”

 

“Kissed guys? Yea…” Norman rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. “Girls too. I fall just about in the middle of the spectrum part of it.”

 

“Then why are _you_ nervous?”

 

“I…I’ve never kissed a guy that…that believed me…”

 

Norman wanted to say he had never kissed a guy he _cared_ about, but since dipper had accepted his kiss the last thing he wanted to do was scare him away. Norman had never kissed _anyone_ who believed him. He’d never been _attracted,_ to anyone who believed him. Niel had always just been his best friend and even the people in town that believed him still showed some fear towards him. And then this boy had come from the other side of the country and just…understood. Norman wanted to look him in the eyes so badly but he couldn’t manage to lift his chin.

 

“I…I’ve only been into girls before for the most part. But, liking guys was never not an _option_ I just hadn’t really met a guy that mattered enough to think about it…”

 

“M-Mattered?”

 

Dipper bashfully made eye contact. “You fascinate me. I want to learn more about you. Spend more time with you. Its different than I’ve felt about girls…”

 

“But you’re going back to California…”

 

“My lease is up.”

 

Norman looked up, trying to hide his excitement.

 

“I was at a job interview yesterday and I think I’m going to take it…Its only about 20 minutes from here, I thought maybe we could hang out more…see more…of each other…”

 

Norman allowed his feelings to take over and leaned in to kiss him once more. This time it was sweet, heartfelt.

 

Dipper smiled back at him as he pulled away. “Is that a yes?”

 

“Do you want to sleep in my bed?”

 

“Uh-uh-uh…” Dipper stammered.

 

“Sorry. That came out wrong… Its more comfortable, and its a king…so there is space. Thats all I meant...”

 

“So long as thats ok with you…” Dipper blushed allowing himself to take the chance.

 

Norman stood up scratching the back of his head, still bashful. Dipper stood too and followed him. The two undressed down to their boxers on opposite sides of the bed and got under the covers. They both looked up at the dark ceiling until they felt tired. Norman rolled outward away from the middle of the bed. Dipper did the same. Both of them swam in their own heads, thoughts of what had just happened, thoughts of what still _could_ happen, until they fell asleep. Exhausted.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“How’d it go?” Mabel grinned widely as she opened the door to her brother the next morning.

 

“Mabel, if I find out you locked me out on purpose I’m putting bubblegum in your hair while you sleep.”

 

“I woke up this morning realizing I locked you out and when you weren’t sleeping in the car I figured your buddy offered you a place to crash.” She smiled again.

 

“Nothing happened Mabel.” He lied.

 

“Sure.” She knew.

 

“Any particular reason you want this to happen so badly?” He was starting to become annoyed.

 

“I just want to see you happy bro-bro! How many people in the world know about the supernatural stuff your into? And think of him, he’s clearly got some walls up.”

 

Dipper knew she was right. Norman had mentioned that his family knew about his gift but even knowing didn’t seem to make him any less of an outcast. He was still alone. He was still strange.

 

“Strange…” Dipper said out loud.

 

“Whats that?” Mabel asked as he changed his clothes.

 

“Hmm? Nothing.”

 

“So are we going to see him again?”

 

“I told him we’d stop by the bar for lunch.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Our flight isn’t for like two days right?”

 

“Mmm hmm.”

 

“You’re smiling.” She pressed.

 

“So what?”

 

“If you’re going to take the job why don’t you just…stay? Since you know someone in town maybe you can ask Norman if you can crash here till you find your own place?”

 

“No, I couldn’t do that. What about you?”

 

“Dipper…I…I don’t think I’d move out here.”

 

“What? What do you mean?”

 

“I know I’ve had a hard time separating from you, but after Gravity Falls I think I’m ready.”

 

“Mabel-“

 

“This isn’t where I belong Dipper. Massachusetts isn’t my kind of weird. I’d be better off in San Fransisco or something.”

 

“If you don’t want to move out here…”

 

“Dipper. San Fransisco isn’t _your_ kind of weird. Look, we’re twins, we share a lot. We share the fact that we were both born weird. But we aren’t the same weird.” She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

 

“But what…what if _I’m_ not ready?” His expression was sad.

 

His sister pulled him into a tender hug.

 

“Dipper, you’re ready. You know you’re ready. You’re just sad and trying to process. Its ok. You’ll always be my bro-bro.”

 

“I love you Mabel.” He pulled her close.

 

“I love you too Dipper.”

 

“Thanks for coming here with me.”

 

After another moment of the tender hug they both smiled to themselves and in unison ended it with a:

 

 **“Pat-Pat** ”

 


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Dipper, have a seat I’ll be right there.” Norman said as he tended to other customers at the bar.

 

He nervously walked across the dining room alone. His sister had gone to the store to pick up some groceries for the hotel room and rather than argue with her he had agreed to go to the bar by himself. Sitting on the stool wringing his hands under the dim bar light he couldn’t help but wonder if it had been the right thing to do.

 

“Here.” Norman put a bottle down in front of him with a surprisingly big smile. “Drink that, on the house.”

 

“B-but it-its beer.”

 

“Trust me.” He winked and walked back towards a customer trying to get his attention.

 

Dipper looked at the bottle suspiciously but took a swig. It was delicious.

 

“Raspberry.” He smiled at the sweet taste, suddenly certain he had made the right choice to come.

 

“Thought you’d like that.” Norman re-appeared tossing a bar rag over his shoulder.

 

Dipper couldn’t help but notice that he liked the way the other man looked in a plain black tank-top leaning on his palms against the bar.

 

“Yea, why _do_ I like it?” Dipper blushed lightly.

 

“No all beers are created equal my friend.” He rapped his knuckles on the bar and pulled out a menu.

 

“I’m alright, I don’t need food, Mabel is out-“

 

“No, I insist! You haven’t eaten since yesterday if I’m correct.”

 

“I guess I haven’t.”

 

“I know this place doesn’t look like much but our cook is actually quite good. I’ve known him for a long time. Hey! Alvin! Whats good tonight?”

 

“Everything ghost-boy!” He called in a grumpy voice from the kitchen.

 

Norman smiled turning back to Dipper.

 

“Don’t eat the coleslaw though. Alvin hates it and I think he lets the ingredients spoil.”

 

Dipper smiled and looked down at the menu. He couldn’t help but be amused that Norman seemed somehow in his element. Working with people he knew, who knew him. It made him miss Gravity Falls. He often wondered why he didn’t go back there but then he remembered. The people there didn’t _want_ things to be weird. He looked around and saw the witch effigies hanging around the town.

 

“These people seem to embrace the weird…”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Dipper looked up to find Norman leaning towards him. The closeness of their faces startled them both, Dipper nearly fell backward on his stool.

 

“S-sorry…” Norman blushed.

 

“Ahem, whats good?” Dipper cleared his throat.

 

“I like the Philly cheese steak. I think Alvin put the most effort into that one because its his favorite. But if you ask me that beer would probably go better with some pulled pork.”

 

“I’ll take you up on that suggestion.”

 

Norman walked to the kitchen window to put in his order. It was funny that it was so strange for them to be close even after last night. Nothing more had happened after their kiss on the couch, but the next morning when he woke up they had rolled closer together. Normans face had been inches away, it had startled him then too. Dipper had shouted and rolled out of bed scaring the hell out of Norman in the process. As Dipper lay on the ground rubbing his bruised elbow. Norman peered over the side of the bed, breathing heavily from the sudden start, but quickly burst into laugher. Soon they were both laughing and sharing stories of the supernatural as they got dressed and made coffee.

 

“Here you go.” Norman put the plate in front of him and began to chop lemons for the bar. “Hows the arm?”

 

“I’ll live.” Dipper looked at his elbow, a bit red and beginning to bruise.

 

He took a deep bite of the sandwich, barbecue sauce running down his chin. Norman smiled and gave him a stack of napkins. Dipper wiped his face and took a swig of beer. The sandwich had been good but he was surprised how well it went with the beer. The drink almost made it better.

 

“Damn. This _is_ good.”

 

“You should have the Philly. Shame you don’t like beer. It goes great with a pilsner.”

 

“Well, seeing as I’ll be around, maybe you can teach me to appreciate it.”

 

“Ow! Ow ow ow!” Norman held his hand up to his mouth and hissed.

 

“What happened?” Dipper sat forward.

 

“I cut my hand! Lemon juice! Shit…”

 

“Ooww…” Dipper winced at the thought of lemon juice in a fresh cut.

 

“Need some help?”

 

“First aid kit, under the sink.” He nodded his head.

 

Dipper came around the bar and opened the plastic box and took out a bottle of peroxide.

 

“Woa, hey, thats just gonna make it sting worse!”

 

“All those tattoos and piercings and you’re scared of a little peroxide?”

 

Norman straightened up (he was several inches taller than Dipper) and composed himself. Dipper smiled with wry amusement and held his friends hand over the sink as he poured the solution over his hand. Norman hardly flinched, dipper wasn’t sure if it was because the peroxide really didn’t hurt him or if he was trying to be tough.

 

“Thats a decent cut.” Dipper looked at the wound once it was clean.

 

“Shit, I don’t need stitches do I?”

 

“No, just give me one of those butterfly closures and you should be fine. Does this happen to you often?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Thats surprising. In this dim light I’d cut myself every time I-“

 

“Its because you said you were staying.”

 

Dipper looked up, blushing as they again made eye contact.

 

“I guess I got…excited.” He smiled and laughed cheeks flushed.

 

Dipper smiled too and finished bandaging him.

 

“Don’t get _too_ excited. Its not going to be easy to convince me beer tastes good.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation warning

Norman returned home from the bar that evening feeling exhausted. Dipper had spent most of his time there with his sister looking for apartments. He wanted to invite him to come live with him but he knew that was too much. No one had ever just…believed him. Even after the whole town had experienced his gift thing had only gotten a little better. Wether people don’t believe you see ghosts or people know you see ghosts, you’re still the ghost kid.

 

“Good boy Rascal.” He smiled at the small translucent dog as he wagged his tail at his arrival.

 

He had always enjoyed his solitude. Even after Niel had gone of to college it felt nice to be on his own most of the time. His sister visited occasionally and when Niel returned they spent most of their time hanging out. Alvin was…a coworker. He had the sudden realization that he had never known someone quite like Dipper.

 

“S-shit…” He swore to himself as he found himself thinking of the other young man and becoming excited.

 

Norman had spent a great deal of time delving into the strange underground of human subculture. He found he got off on his own pain. He liked being edgy. He had taken many women and men home to his bed in all sorts of encounters. He had participated in orgys of goths and horror enthusiast. Casual sex with people whose names he never learned. It was all part of the adrenaline rush that let him feel close to the living when his only friends were the dead. But now he found himself wanting to connect on an emotional level. Something he had always feared he would come to crave.

 

Norman reached down and felt his own hardness against his jeans. He couldn’t believe the mere thought of the other man could do such a thing to him. He wondered what Dipper would think if he knew. He had responded to his kiss but he wondered what he would think if he knew he was so…perverse.

 

“No Rascal. Stay.” He commanded knowing full well the dog could pass through the bedroom door if he pleased.

 

Luckily the dog was quite well trained and sat loyally outside the door giving Norman a well needed moment of privacy. He lay on his bed, his heart rate elevated, looking up at the ceiling. He rolled over and caught the soft scent of the other man on the pillow he had slept on the night before.

 

“Dipper…” He undid the button and zipper of his jeans pulling himself from his boxer-briefs and stroking the length of his shaft.

 

He felt the piercings and the pleasurable pain of running his fingers over them, sending shivers down his spine. He wondered what Dipper would think if he saw them. Not many men have their Frenum pierced. He continued to pleasure himself thinking of both the good and bad reactions Dipper would have to such an act.

 

“Nnnn!!!” He moaned as he dirtied his black tank top.

 

He looked up at the ceiling, moonlight spilling in his window, feeling somehow unsatisfied as Dippers scent lingered in the room. He sat up and removed his shirt tossing it into the laundry basket. He got up and stripped nude walking to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and looked in the mirror at his tattooed and pierced form, wondering if he was worthy of the love of a living human being as his image fogged up with steam.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“T-this is difficult bro-bro…” Mabel eyes brimmed with tears.

 

“Don’t.” He furrowed his brow in sadness. “If you do I will do.”

 

“I know.” She sniffed forcing a sad smile as she wiped the moisture on her sweater sleeve. “Dipper, I think this is really good for you.”

 

He smiled with the same sad happiness his sister showed. He had wanted to leave her before, back in gravity falls. He never regretted his decision not to. The closeness he felt with his sister was unparalleled. He had known friends and he had known family, but nothing would compare to the bond he felt with his twin sister.

 

The sound of planes taking off in the distance only shook them from their moment and reminded them of the impending separation.

 

“Mable I… I’m a little scared…” He confessed a vulnerability he knew he could show no one but her.

 

“Me too.” She answered easily, as she always did.

 

“What will I do without you?”

 

“You’ll do fine.” The tears brimmed her eyelashes once more. “We will both be fine Dipper.” She put her hands on his shoulders. “This was always going to happen some day. I’m just glad we got to be so close for as long as we did.”

 

“We will still be close.” He sniffed.

 

“Even if we’re far away.”

 

He nodded.

 

“We can video call, and stay in touch. You promise you will right?”

 

“I’ll probably call you as soon as you land.” He brushed his arm across his eyes.

 

“Dipper…” She hugged him tight. “I think we are doing the right thing. Even if its hard.”

 

“Me too.” He hugged her back.

 

They let go and smiled tearfully at one another.

 

“I’ll come visit.” She promised.

 

“So will I.”

 

“I love you bro-bro.”

 

“Love you too sis-sis.”

 

“..that doesn’t work.”

 

“Yea…I just thought I’d try it out. Last time, I promise.”

 

“It better be.” She rustled his hair.

 

He smiled back at her and waved as she passed through the security gate to a plane back to California. Leaving his sister was hard. But after all they had been through, even distance didn’t feel like it really separated them.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“How did it go?” Norman asked softly as Dipper came into the bar looking a bit sad as he took a heavy seat on the stool in front of his friend.

 

“It may be hard for other people to understand but…being so far from your twin is difficult.”

 

“Yea, I suppose I’m not the right person to talk to. The only people I want to be close to are dead. Well… _most_ of them.”

 

Dipper looked up from the bar counter with a gentile smile. Sadness still in his eyes. Norman returned the smile before he forced himself to look away with a clear of his throat.

 

“So, uh…hows the apartment hunt?”

 

“Its going ok. I’ve narrowed it down. I’m still staying in the hotel until then. Look, Norman, I know its an imposition but I was wondering if I could come by your place tonight? I’m pretty bummed about leaving Mabel…”

 

“Tonight? L-like…stay?”

 

Dipper sensed his friends hesitance with a sickening sadness. Had he misread their friendship? “Oh, uh…Its ok. I’ll just stay at the hotel.” He said, trying to sound casual and not horribly rejected.

 

Dipper stood to leave but Norman reached out and took his hand.

 

“I’m sorry Dipper. I don’t mean to be distant its just…I don’t want you to realize how much of a freak I am.” He smiled sadly.

 

“What are you talking about Norman? You know it doesn’t bother me that you see ghosts.”

 

“No I mean…you’re straight edge and I’m…” He gestured to himself.

 

“…tattooed?” Dipper asked confused.

 

“No.” He sighed. “I’m dark. And broody, and weird.”

 

“Well I may not be dark and broody but I’m certainly weird.” He smiled and ran his fingers through his wavy hair sending that same scent from Normans pillow through the air.

 

Normans expression softened and his knees felt weak.

 

“I don’t care that you’re edgy and dark. I find it fascinating actually. If I wanted to date myself I would…well remind me to tell you a story about a copy machine my Great Uncle had once…”

 

Norman looked at him wide eyed and began to laugh.

 

“Its true! I had like ten clones running around trying to figure out how to talk to this girl I had a crush on!”

 

“Dipper, if you told me you had a tea party with Bigfoot and the Loch Ness monster I would believe you.” Norm brushed a tear of amusement from his eye.

 

“Nah, the Lake monster turned out to be a robot made by an insane hillbilly.”

 

“Stop!” Norman continued to laugh and braced himself on the bar counter.

 

“And one time I was chased through the woods by a heard of gnomes that bonded together into a living gundam gnome!”

 

“Thats Voltron.” Norman chuckled leaning over the bar.

 

“Or maybe megazord.” Dipper leaned in too with a smile.

 

Their faces were close. They both wanted to kiss, but Alvin cleared his throat loudly from the kitchen window and rang the oder up bell. Norman sighed and looked angrily at Alvin.

 

“You should come over tonight Dipper.” He looked him in the eye. “I suppose if I worry too much about chasing you away it will just be a self-fulfilling prophecy.” He grabbed the plates.

 

“Trust me Norman. Weird is my thing.”

 

Norman went to walk the plates over to the customers sitting at the bar but stopped short in front of his friend.

 

“Date?” He asked.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said date. You said _if I wanted to date myself_.”

 

“Uh, I…Uh…I wan’t try to um…I mean, we only just met in person and…I need to stop back at my hotel. Is it cool if I just meet at your place later?” His whole body flushed red as he stood up quickly.

 

“Ok.” Norman smiled. “Its a date.”


	12. Chapter 12

~told ya!

 

“Shut up Mabel!”

 

~What? You like him don’t you?

 

“I guess…”

 

~I can hear you smiling Dipper.

 

“This is really fast though isn’t it? We only just met each other a few days ago!”

 

~Dipper, you’ve been talking to this guy online for over a year. You may have only just met him in person but you _know_ each other. Isn’t that what relationships are all about?

 

“I suppose…I’ve never been able to hold one down long enough to really figure it out…maybe I just suck at it.”

 

~You do. You should give up on love all together.

 

“Mabel!”

 

~Ridiculous right? I’ve been on a bazillion dates and none of them worked out but do I act like I’m not cut out for it? No! I keep meeting new people! Every time you date someone you have to take a chance that it could be temporary. Because the other half of that chance is that it could be forever.

 

Dipper sighed into his phone. “You’re right. You and your silly-sage wisdom…”

 

~ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR SISTER!

 

“Ow! Don’t yell! Aren’t you in the airport?”

 

~Meh, its LAX. I fit in better that way.

 

He smiled. “Thanks for calling me Mabel. I miss you already.”

 

~Miss you too bro-bro. Now if you’ll excuse me, I just got off a 7 hour flight and I have a cute happy pig waiting for me at home!

 

He hung up, feeling better.

 

“Worst thing that can happen is nothing…” He said to himself as he pulled on his jacked and began to walk down the dark street towards his friends apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the next chapter is going to get saucy. I don't think it will make the E rating because I have something else in store for that. But for those of you reading an commenting (I LOVE YOU) just wanted to let you know if the next chapter takes a while I hope withs worth the wait!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my lovely dudes and chicks.  
> The time has come to give you dicks.  
> I warn you to prevent a shock,  
> For in this chapter there will be cock.

Dipper blushed as soon as Norman opened the door.

 

“Sorry.” Norman rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

 

“Why?”

 

“I was making fun of you before…I…I’m really glad you want to spend time with me. I want to spend time with you too.” He smiled and stepped aside allowing dipper to come in. “I thought maybe we could watch a movie or something. I brought some cider home from the bar for you.”

 

“I actually had a few drinks before I came over. I’m a bit buzzed.”

 

“Really? Thats unexpected. Is it because you’re sad about your sister?”

 

“No.” Dipper turned around, his cheeks still flushed. “Its because I wanted to have the courage to make out with you again.”

 

He took a step forward and locked his lips with Normans feeling the excitement once more as he felt the metal of his tongue and lip piercings.

 

Norman was elated. He wanted nothing more than to bend him over and enter him but-

 

“Wait Dipper.” He held him at arms length. “I want you to know that I’ve done a lot of things…I’ve been thinking about you in bad ways.”

 

“What? Like you think I’m dumb or something?”

 

“No! Like…” He sighed. “Sexually. But I don’t want to rush you into anything. Being with me is…not normal.”

 

“I know.” Dipper whispered stepping closer till their faces were inches apart. “Its exciting.”

 

Norman couldn’t have controlled himself if he wanted to. He wrapped his arms around Dippers shoulders and pushed him backwards towards the couch pushing him into a seated position. He ran his hand under the other mans T-shirt feeling the soft waves of his abdomen as he traveled up towards his pectorals.

 

“Ah…” Dipper sighed as Normans fingers brushed over his nipples and up to his color bone. He nearly didn’t notice Normans other hand undoing his belt.

 

“N-Norman-?” He asked as his dick came free of his boxers and Norman gently licked the tip, lost to lust.

 

Dippers erection quivered as Norman glanced up at him with a dangerous look. He was excited by the sight of the tattooed mans tongue piercing just before he ran his tongue up the length of him. The metal bead pressing against the base of his cock in a pleasurable sensation.

 

“Ah! If you do that I’ll…”

 

Norman stopped. “Don’t you want to?”

 

“I want to…together…” Dipper blushed. “I’ve never done it with a guy and I’ve read about the prostate…”

 

Norman was shocked.

 

“Dipper this is what I’m talking about.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Norman stood and undid his pants revealing his own erection. Along the bottom side of his cock were 3 bars pierced across the flesh.

 

“I told you. I’m strange.”

 

“W-woa…” Dipper was in awe. He reached out and touched him running his fingers over the piercings. “D-does it hurt?”

 

“I like them…” Norman blushed.

 

Dipper was moving without thinking. He pinched one of the piercings between his thumb and forefinger and pulled at it gently.

 

“Ah!” Norman Cried out.

 

“S-sorry!”

 

“Do it again.” Norman pleaded, saliva pooling in his eager mouth.

 

Dipper tugged at another piercing, marveling at how hard it had made Normans cock.

 

“I’ll admit…” Dipper drew his mouth towards it and licked from the base to the tip, feeling the ridges of the metal bars through Normans skin with his tongue. “I’m not sure I’m ready to take this…Not yet.”

 

“Come here.” Norman sat back on the couch, his penis still throbbing for attention.

 

Dipper obeyed and approached him. Norman pulled him onto his lap, their cocks were close enough to touch. He put his hand around the both of them and began to gently rock his hips sending a pleasurable sensation through dippers legs every time the piercings ran up and down his dick.

 

“A-Ahhh…” Dipper breathed at the new feeling in awe of the enjoyment he felt as each ball ran along him.

 

He reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head. When he opened his eyes he saw Normans tank top being thrown behind the couch (where he in turn threw his shirt).

 

“Mmmm, Dipper?” Norman asked as he pulled him forward ran his pierced tongue over Dippers nipple.

 

“Y-yea?”

 

“Why do you want to be the bottom?” He gently bit at the other mans chest.

 

“Ahhh I got a…uh… butt plug…” He whispered the last words. “It was an old girlfriends idea…and I liked it. Kind of a lot..”

 

“Did you?” Norman reached around his soft buttocks and slowly brushed a finger around his opening.

 

“Uh…uh…” Dipper stammered nervously.

 

Norman licked a finger on his other hand and reached around gently pressing it inside the man on his lap.

 

“Ahhh!” Dipper thew his head back at the sudden entrance.

 

“Butt plugs are fun. But did you ever do this?”

 

Dipper clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

 

“That. Is hot.” Normans voice dripped with lust.

 

“W-why?” Dipper could feel Normans finger flexing inside him.

 

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just excited to be able to tease you with some new things.” Normans other hand held their cocks together as Dipper desperately moved his hips to created the delight of the friction between them.

 

Norman suddenly pushed Dipper onto his back on the couch. He pushed the other mans knees towards his chest.

 

“W-wait!” Dipper panicked.

 

“Don’t worry.” Norman said as drapped one of Dippers legs over the back of the couch while he held the other back giving him a clear view. “I’m not putting it in.” He licked his lips as his eyes grew wide with excitement at seeing his small tight hole.

 

Dipper put his hands over his face in embarrassment at someone looking at him like that. But then he felt a soft warm sensation of rapture as Norman tongue traced the outside of him. He opened his eyes to see Norman partially off the couch. His eyes closed in rapture as his tongue wetted the opening in a smooth circling motion. Dipper couldn’t believe how many ways he had been able to enjoy his partners tongue ring.

 

Dippers eyes sank lightly as the feeling continued to satisfy him. Norman pulled away and looked him in the eyes, enjoying the expression. He kept their eyes locked as he pressed his finger inside him once more, and then added a second.

 

“I-Its…stretching…” Dipper braced himself grasping the couch.

 

“You ok?” Norman asked with a wide sly smile.

 

Dipper nodded his head while clenching his jaw. Norman began to push and pull his fingers in and out of him. Dipper soon felt a sort of jolt of ecstasy as the tattooed mans fingers brushed a certain spot. Norman was exited to see Dipper shoulder tense and his dick stiffen when he brushed it. He curled the tips of his fingers as he passed it once more and licked his lips as dipper softly cried out.

 

“Awn! Ahh!” Dipper soon clasped his hands over his mouth to quiet himself.

 

Norman sped his pace.

 

“Mmmph mmm!” He moaned under his hands.

 

Norman felt like a predator consuming his prey.

 

“N-Norman! Wait! I’m going to-“

 

Norman thought about stopping, but then he heard his ringtone. He sighed internally and continued to stimulate Dipper. Dipper raised a hand and shamelessly stroked his own cock as the sensation shot through his legs and his chest was spread with a white stream.

 

Norman waited for Dipper to finish an then removed his fingers. Dippers arms fell limply at his side as his chest rose and fell. When he opened them Norman had tossed him a hand towel and stood up. He leaned over and kissed his forehead before adjusting his pants.

 

“I’m sorry Dipper. That was my emergency line. I have to call them back.”

 

“Y-you do?” Dipper wiped his chest and sat up reaching for his boxers, his cheeks flushed. “But what about you?”

 

“Well hopefully this can wait but a call to this phone is usually a poltergeist…”

 

Dipper nervously folded the hand towel with the dirty side in as he set it on the coffee table. Norman walked into the kitchen to take the call and Dipper couldn’t deny he felt awkward. After a moment sitting on the couch alone the impact of what they had just done caught up to him. He had been with girls before and the first time he had been with a girl it had been…pretty awkward. He was 15 (a bit young he had always thought) but he couldn’t forget the strange moment when two teenagers who had little to no business engaging is sex gave it that embarrassing try. He had gotten better at it since, obviously, but he couldn’t help but be grateful to have his first experience with another _man_ be lead by Norman. Who clearly had plenty of experience. Dipper blushed again. He hoped he wasn’t too boring.

 

Norman walked back into the room while buttoning his pants. “I’m sorry Dipper. This really can’t wait. Theres an old farm a couple miles out that built their new barn on top of an Indian burial ground…

 

“Yikes.”

 

“Yea, bleeding walls, dementional portals, levitating appliances, the whole nine yards.”

 

“Can I go!?!” Dipper stood quickly and pulled on his pants.

 

“No! I mean…” Norman smiled. “Wow you really like this stuff huh?”

 

Dipper nodded vigorously with a happy grin on his face.

 

“Um…Dipper, I usually don’t even have my clients around when I do exorsisms. People can get seriously hurt during these things and if I’m worrying about the safety of someone else…”

 

“What about you?” Dipper walked towards him and looked at his burnt shoulder. “Who worries about your safety?”

 

Norman smiled softly. “It is kind of nice to have someone concerned about me…”

 

“Then I’ll come!” Dipper stepped close enough to Norman that he had to look up at him.

 

“I guess you could…No. No Dipper you really shouldn’t come. You may know how to handle yourself in a haunting but…I don’t. I mean, I know if you’re there I’ll be worried about you getting hurt the whole time and then I neglect my _own_ safety and thats a recipe for us both to get hurt.”

 

Dipper pouted for a brief moment but then nodded silently. “Ok, Do…do you mind if I wait here till you get back?”

 

“I think I’d like that.” Norman smiled.

 

“Ok.” He returned the expression. “How long do you think you’ll be?”

 

“Its about 15 minutes out of town, but Native spirits usually _want_ to move on after they’ve calmed down so it will be an hour minimum. Maybe 3 max.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be here. I may fall asleep…That uh… that felt really good and…”

 

Norman laughed softly. “I don’t blame you.” He kissed him deeply hoping not to seem to desperate not to leave him. “Make yourself at home. I’ll see you later.”

 

He finished dressing and waved as he grabbed his keys on his way out the door. Dipper was left alone in the one bedroom apartment looking around at the monster posters and secondhand furniture.

 

“Gee…I wish I could see the dog…”


	14. Chapter 14

Norman shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat of his modest coup. Not for the first time and not for the last. He was trying to get his mind on the exorcism ahead of him, but settling his arousal was getting in the way. His head spun with the time he had spent with Dipper. He was exited that his piercings weren’t enough to scare him off. He was exited to introduce Dipper to a certain sort of depravity he had always enjoyed. And he was thrilled to finally have someone to be intimate with that he actually cared about. A smile spread across his face as he sped down the dark country road. He hoped the exorcism would be easy so he could get back to Dipper.

 

***

 

Dipper sat alone in Normans apartment. He stood up to check the fridge for the cider that Norman had mentioned and felt a quick chill pass over him.

 

“Weird.” He said to himself.

 

As he walked he felt it again.

 

“Oh.” It seemed so obvious. “Hey Rascal, you probably don’t understand me but I hope you can hear me. I’m sure you want to play buddy but…Its a little tricky for me. God I hope thats you giving me chills and not one of Normans friends. Oh god I hope Normans friends weren’t here while we were doing _that!_ God I hope I’m talking to a playful dog and when Norman gets back he’s not going to hear about this weird idiot talking to himself in his apartment.”

 

He turned back towards the couch and found his sweater, zipping it up to prevent further goose bumps. He opened the fridge and upon finding a wide variety of different ciders he smiled. He explored the apartment with his drink hoping to learn more about Norman, without invading his privacy that is. On the bedroom dresser he saw a family picture. A robust father, a suburban mother, a sister with perfect hair and makeup, and a teenage Norman, smiling shyly at the camera. The was an odd space to the side of the family, as if the picture had not been centered properly.

 

“I wonder if Norman can see ghosts in photographs…” Dipper thought out loud.

 

There was a high school graduation photo tucked sitting, frameless, on the dresser. It showed an 18 year old Norman with his arm around a red haired freckled boy who was a bit on the chubby side. Although the junior high photo next to it suggested that the boy had actually lost some weight over the years. He squinted at the high school photo and saw another boy holding up bunny ears in the distance. It was hard to make him out but Dipper recognized him as the Cook from the bar.

 

There was also a picture, taken at what appeared to be without Normans knowledge of him as a young boy. His right arm was in a sling and he was laying a bouquet of wild flowers at the base of an old tree. He flipped the picture over and on the back read the name “Aggie”. Taped to the mirror of the dresser was what appeared to be an old courtroom drawing from the seventeenth century. An ominous bunch of puritan townsfolk stood around what appeared to be a young girl at the center of the room. Her hands were on her chest and her head was bowed in contrition. Normans dresser was certainly different from his living room decorated in classic monster movie posters.

 

Dipper walked around to the far side of the bed where he had slept the other night and crawled under the covers. He sighed and looked around the room a bit more. A Stephen King novel was on the bedside table, along with a bundle of partially burned sage sitting on a decorative plate. An ashtray with a freshly rolled joint and an elaborately decorated lighter. Dipper didn’t often find himself using marijuana, but had given it a try in college after reading about Carl Sagan’s support of it.

 

He laid his head on the pillow and glanced at the nightstand. He wondered what Norman liked to do when he smoked. He laughed to himself. Probably watch bad monster movies. That actually sounded like a fun weekend plan. Getting off of work on a Friday and sitting on the couch, relaxing, smoking, eating a home cooked meal, and watching bad television. He imagined the two of them spending most of their weekends together. Casually. Friendly. Romantically. Dippers eyes drooped as he thought of what it would be like to have that kind of relationship. After a few moments he had drifted to sleep. Feeling at ease in his friends bed.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Dipper heard a sound and woke gently. The click of the door shutting, he got out of bed. As he walked into the living room he saw the time. It was nearly 6am. Norman had left at 1.

 

“Took longer than you thought?” He asked. “How’d it go?”

 

Norman staggered and leaned heavily against the wall.

 

“Woa! Norman are you ok?” He rushed to help him.

 

The dark circles under Normans eyes looked darker. He was normally a slim guy but he looked somehow thinner. His cheeks were gaunt and his whole body seemed like it was shaking.

 

“Norman! What happened to you?”

 

“Nnn…it was… it was just a bit more difficult than I thought.” He held a hand to his head as Dipper held his shoulder to steady him. “But that can happen. No biggie.”

 

“No biggie? Norman you need to go to the hospital!”

 

“Nnnn.” He shook his head, eyes closed. “I just need some sleep. Sorry I haven’t been a very…hnnn, very good host…”

 

“Don’t worry about that, let’s get you to bed.” Dipper pulled his arm over his shoulder supporting a great deal of his weight.

 

“No no, don’t worry about me I’ll be fine.” Norman said groggily, though he clearly could hardly stand on his own. “Ras-Rascal? Where are you going boy? Mmnnnn.”

 

Dipper struggled to pull back the sheets with one hand and then seated Norman on the edge of the bed.

 

“…just need some sleep…” Norman repeated groggily, his head swaying on his shoulders in exhaustion.

 

Dipper removed Normans shoes and Jacket and gently guided his head to the pillow. Norman absentmindedly undid his belt and shimmied out of his jeans. Dipper pulled at the bottom of his pant legs until his friend was free of them. He rushed to Normans kitchen and filled a glass with water and hurried back. Norman had rolled on to his stomach, partially off the bed. One arm splayed across his bedside table, the sage and ashtray knocked to the ground.

 

“Norman!” Dipper rushed over and gingerly sat him up. “Here, drink this. God, you’re freezing.”

 

Dipper gently tilted the glass, water ran down the sides of Normans chin. But once he had managed to drink he seemed to wake up a little. He took the glass in both hands and desperately drank it all down. Dipper put the back of his hand against Normans forehead, and then his cheek.

 

“Your whole body is cold.” Dipper was worried. “Are you sure you don’t need to see a doctor?”

 

“Sleep…” Norman mumbled. “Just sleep.”

 

Dipper laid him down again and pulled the covers over him. Norman pulled them up to his neck and shivered. Dipper went to the closet and found a thick wool blanket and laid it over the bed.

 

“Are you warming up?” He asked. “Norman?”

 

He looked over the bed and saw Norman gently sleeping. He took his friends vitals just to be sure. Though he had a quickened heart beat and his flesh was still cold to the touch, he seemed to be stable. Dipper sighed in relief and turned off the lights. He walked into the living room and sat heavily on the couch. His own heart was beating quickly as well, and it was no longer due to romance. What had happened out there? Had the ghost harmed him? Was he usually this exhausted after an exorcism?

 

Dipper recalled his own experiences with ghosts and he did remember being very drained afterwards. He laid out on the couch, still full of worry. But he told himself he was just being dramatic and slowly drifted to sleep; hoping to learn exactly what had happened when his friend awoke in the morning.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Dipper heard a sound a woke gently. After Normans coffee table came into view he quickly remembered where he was and the state his friend had been in last night. He sat up quickly looking around wildly until he saw Norman in the kitchen apparently making breakfast.

 

“Morning Dipper.” Norman smiled.

 

“Norman! Are you ok? What happened last night? N-Norman?”

 

He actually looked better than usual. He still looked a bit gaunt but the dark circles under his eyes were nearly completely gone and his skin had an almost bright glow about it.

 

“Hope I didn’t scare you.” He handed Dipper a cup of coffee. “It was a tougher exorcism than I expected but once I sleep it off I’m usually fine.”

 

“But…Its 9am… You couldn’t have gotten more than a couple hours of sleep…”

 

“It doesn’t take much. Besides I feel like the relief I get from helping a spirit move on almost recharges me better than I was before.”

 

“You certainly look recharged.”

 

“See? Nothing to it.” He kissed Dippers cheek and turned to the toaster which had just ejected some pop tarts onto the counter.

 

“Do you want to talk about the exorcism?”

 

Norman stopped and was quiet for a moment. “Look, Dipper, I know you’re really into this stuff but can I tell you about it later? Now that its done its kind of the last thing I want to talk about.”

 

“Oh, sorry, yea thats fine. Whatever makes you comfortable.” He did his best to hide his disappointment.

 

“Besides, I’d rather just talk to _you_.” He stepped forward and kissed him deeply.

 

Dipper was thrown off guard as Normans tongue almost forcefully entered his mouth. Norman pulled their bodies closer together and groped his friends rear. After a moment of feeling a bit uncomfortable Dipper pulled the two of them apart.

 

“Norman, are you sure you’re ok?”

 

“Ah, sorry. I just didn’t get to finish last night. And it was such a good night.” He smiled devilishly.

 

Dipper relaxed and gave him a shy smile. “It was, I had a lot of fun. Maybe next time we can get by uninterrupted.”

 

“How about tonight?”

 

“I mean, I don’t have anything to do…”

 

“Well I’m pretty sure I have to…go to work…or something. And you have…things to do, right?”

 

“Looking for an apartment, yea.”

 

“Alright. So how about we meet back here tonight? Say…nine?”

 

“Wont you still be at work at nine?”

 

“Uh…I guess I will be…seeing as I work at…” He trailed off.

 

“…the bar?” Dipper said confused.

 

“Sorry Dipper, I feel refreshed but I am also prone to massive brain farts after and exorcism.” He smiled. “I should be better by tonight, promise.”

 

“Ok.” Dipper smiled though he continued to look a little confused.

 

“Why don’t you come by the same time you did last night?”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Norman handed him a pop tart and the two of them ate their breakfast standing in the kitchen, exchanging some of the most ‘normal’ small talk since they had met a few nights before. Dipper couldn’t deny he was still worried about his friend after the state he had been in last night, but at least he seemed healthy.

 


	17. Chapter 17

“What do you think?” Asked the realtor.

 

“I think this is the best place I’ve seen.”

 

“You sound a bit unenthusiastic.” The middle aged woman smiled kindly.

 

“Sorry, I had kind of a rough night.”

 

“Well I appreciate you letting me bring my daughter along. She’s learning the ropes and this is a very valuable experience for her.”

 

Dipper looked over the woman shoulder at the young woman with dark brown hair who softly pushed a strand behind her ear and then smiled at him.

 

“Its no trouble.”

 

“What do you think mr. Pines? Is this the place for you?”

 

“I think it is. Its close enough to town and my office that It should be perfect.”

 

“Shall I draw up the paperwork?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Thank you for your business mr pines, I think you’ll be very happy here. Welcome to the east coast!”

 

He smiled insincerely as she left the room. He looked around the apartment, his new home. He especially missed Mable at that moment, and couldn’t shake a feeling of dread.

 

“Its probably tough for you to be so far from friends and family. Coming from California and all.” Said the professionally dressed young woman who he had forgotten was there.

 

“Yea, I think I was excited to be in a new place for a while, but…getting a new apartment admittedly has me home sick.”

 

“Do you have anyone here that you know?”

 

“I have…a friend…but I should get to know more people I guess.”

 

“Well…” She tucked the same stubborn strand of hair behind her ear as she stepped close to him. “If you’d like to get a drink sometime, I’d be happy to take you out. My treat.” She handed him a card. “I know you have my mothers number already, but uh, heres mine. She blushed as he turned the card over to see her number written in pen.”

 

“Do you always carry your mothers business card around with your number written on it?” He smiled.

 

“I may have written it in a hurry when I heard we were showing you another place.” She smiled softly with a light air of confidence.

 

“Thank you.” He said sincerely. “It’ll be nice to have someone else to…get to know.”

 

She turned and left, looking back at him before she turned into the hallway. Dipper couldn’t help but feel a bit confident having been given such an invitation by a pretty girl. Even thought he was currently…involved…with a man, he was glad he was still attractive to the opposite sex.

 

He zipped up his hoodie and walked down the street towards the Witches Brew.He hoped seeing Norman and getting a bit to eat would calm his nerves. His new apartment was close and he was glad it was in walking distance of the bar. As he rounded the corner he felt better just seeing the place. As he entered the building he noticed that it seemed a bit busy. The girl behind the bar was rushing around taking drink orders and he could hear the cook, Alvin, shouting angrily through the order window. He sat down and the bar and waited for Norman.

 

“Hey you! Dipstick!”

 

“Dipper…” He groaned feeling like he was back in high school.

 

“You’re friends with Ghost Boy aren’t you?” Alvin leaned his head through the window looking perturbed.

 

“N-Norman? Y-yea…Is he-?”

 

“Where the hell is he? He didn’t show up for work today!”

 

“He didn’t? Uh he had a call last night… someone who had a problem with…um…”

 

“He had an exorcism? Why didn’t he tell us? He’s always so run down after those, but he usually calls in at least.”

 

Dippers stomach sank. “He-he is?”

 

“Yea, sometimes it takes him weeks to bounce back.”

 

“I gotta go!” Dipper shot up knocking over his barstool. “Hey!” He turned quickly. “Where is your nearest alternative medicine store?”

 


	18. Chapter 18

Norman opened the door and smiled brightly at him. His skin still had a brilliant healthy glow to it.

 

“Hey Dipper. You’re a bit early aren’t you?”

 

“What about you? I thought you had work.”

 

“It was slow so I got off early.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“How was apartment hunting?”

 

“I found a new place. Dipper sat down on the couch and took an ashtray off the end table.”

 

“Thats great! Need help moving in?”

 

“Probably, but it will be a while before my stuff arrives from Oregon.”

 

“Yea thats a long trip. Does it cost a lot to ship that stuff from home?”

 

“More than you’d think.” Dipper lit a bundle of sage and placed it in the ashtray watching the tendrils of smoke slowly rise into the air.

 

“W-what the-? What are you doing?” Norman rushed back into the room looking alarmed.

 

“Well, I noticed last night that you knocked your sage off the table so I thought I’d bring you some more. We don’t want _evil spirits_ roaming around your house.”

 

Normans expression changed to one of deep hatred.

 

“What do you want?” His voice dripped with ire.

 

“I want you out of my friend.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“This may be _your_ first possession sweet heart but its not mine.” Dipper stood menacingly holding the smoking sage.

 

“I see…So you fancy yourself a ghost expert too? It wasn’t just this nosy little brat. Trust me, I’m not the only evil in here. This kid has some demons of his own making.”

 

“We all have our demons.” Dipper stepped forward holding out the sage.

 

“I will admit, he wasn’t a pushover. Taking on a whole Indian burial ground is hard work. Its no wonder he didn’t notice me slipping through the void.” He circled behind the couch keeping his distance from the smoke.

 

“When did you take him!?!”

 

“Around the time you went to get him water. I nearly missed my chance. He was reaching for the sage as took him.”

 

“What are you doing to him!”

 

“Who me? Nothing! Well, unless you count slowly evicting his soul so that I can take up permanent residency. And let me tell you, once I have full control the first thing I’m going to do is take all the metal out of his face, and his…you know.”

 

“I’ll stop you before that happens.” Dipper was deathly serious.

 

“Try all you like, I’d say I’m already two thirds of the way to owning this property! He was weak already so it was pretty easy to push him down for most of the day. At this point I’m just waiting for him to die.”

 

“No!!!” Dipper lunged over the back of the couch landing on top of him pinning his arms to the ground.

 

He laughed with an echoing other worldly voice. “You think you can stop me? A kid with powers like these would let me retain my paranormal power! Once his body is mine I can do just about anything!” His body began to spark and sizzle.

 

Dipper was thrown backwards over the ouch once more, landing unpleasantly on the coffee table with a loud crack.

 

“With a power like his I can’t believe he spends his time in this shitty apartment working in a _bar._ This kid would be rolling in dough if he used his ability to let rich widows talk to their husbands! He could have his own daytime TV show! Take people for all they got!”

 

“Maybe he doesn’t _want_ that!” Dipper got uneasily to his feet standing on the splintered coffee table. “Maybe he’s happy with a simple life! Maybe he feels more connected to ghosts than humanity! Maybe he uses his power to help _them_ and not exploit their loved ones!”

 

“Geez, aren’t you a boyscout. Have you _seen_ this guy? What kind of a hero puts metal in his JUNK? What kind of a creep tattoos monster and ghosts all over his body? This kid is sick! I’ve been inside his head, you haven’t. I can see all the things he considers the most evil about himself like they were on the Jumbotron! Sex parties, drugs, self torture? This guy probably _wants_ to die!”

 

Suddenly the sparks around him grew bigger.

 

“Well well! Guess I was right!!!” The demon shouted as objects began to levitate around the room. “I guess he just needed to hear it out loud! HEAR THAT NORMAN! YOU’RE BETTER OFF DEAD!!! SO JUST GIVE IT UP! YOU’LL BE HAPPIER IN THE AFTERLIFE ANYWAY!!! HA HA HA HA!!!” The demonic voice grew deeper.

 

“Norman! No!” Dipper shouted over the roar of unearthly wind. “I know you’re tired and I know you get down on yourself sometimes but don’t let him talk you into it! You have family and friends! I like you so much I was willing to leave my sister to come out here! You’re not weird! You don’t deserve torture! And people _do_ want you around! That guy at the bar! Alvin! He was worried about you! And your family! What about your parents? And your sister! There was someone else in that picture too Norman! Who was it? Someone you cared about enough to always keep their picture close! Please! Don’t give up!”

 

“I’m impressed! You’re actually convincing him he wants to live! Too bad he’s far too weak to do anything about it now!”

 

The wind picked up, the lighting coming off Normans body began to spark wildly catching fire to the monster posters as they were torn from the walls.

 

“Ah!” Dipper shouted as a flaming piece of debris lit his jacket on fire.

 

He quickly ripped it off and suffocated the flame beginning on his t-shirt. The embers were hot against his skin but he ignored them. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to save Norman. He wished he had his uncle Fords diary, but without the paranormal magnifier of Gravity Falls he wasn’t even certain it would help. All of the spirits power was latched on to Norman. And he was fading.

 

Dipper pushed forwards through the strong winds trying to reach his friend. He found the sprig of sage and desperately held it, though its embers had long since been extinguished. He got closer and closer, determined to do what ever he could to help him. No matter the cost. As the dust a debris stung his eyes he held up his arm to shield his face and keep pushing forward. And that was when the wind stopped.

 

“WHAAAT?!?!” The evil voice shouted. “No!!! It can’t be!”

 

Everything in the room stood still. The fire seemed to freeze in time. The floating materials hung right where they had been. Dipper swore he even saw a glimpse of Rascal, running about silently barking at the visage of his master. Dipper wasn’t certain what had happened.

 

“N-Norman?!? Is that you?” He stepped forward.

 

“Nooo!!! Keep away! He’ll see me! He’ll destroy me!!!”

 

Dipper looked around the room for what the spirit was talking about, and thats when he realized. It was him.

 

He looked down at his mandala tattoo and saw the large eye within the triangle blink.

 

“Bill…” He whispered to himself.

 

He pressed forward his arm outstretched. The simple black lines of his tattoo burned red against his skin. It hurt, but as he continued forward he saw Normans image begin to split in two.

 

“How?!?” The spirit howled. “How can a simple human know that demons power!?!”

 

“I told you!” Dipper shouted as the wind began to pull upwards in a cyclone. “This is _not_ my first possession!!!”

 

The wind swirled faster, a bright light opened above them. A dark aura shot from Normans body rising into the portal. The light began to get smaller and smaller. Dipper managed to reach Norman, who was unresponsive. He looked up at the fading gateway, and as it squeezed shut they were left in Normans messy burned apartment, in an other worldly silence, which hung in the air.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Eyes opening slowly, Norman could hear a soft beep. His whole body hurt and felt heavy. The only good sensation he felt was a softness on his right hand. He turned his head slowly, realizing he was in a hospital bed. The soft sensation was the gentle curls of Dippers hair brushing his fingers as he lay his head and arms on the edge of the bed.

 

“Dipper…” He whispered, gently moving his fingers through the soft waves of warm brown hair.

 

“Mmnnn?” Dipper blinked and sat up, his hair a bit messy. “Norman!” He said suddenly, realizing his friend was awake. “Oww…”

 

“What…? You’re- you’re hurt…” His throat was sore as the words came out in a horse whisper.

 

“Me? I’m fine! Bruises and scrapes! And a killer headache… How do you feel?”

 

Norman felt horrible. He wanted to throw up but he could feel there was nothing in his stomach. His mouth was dry and chalky and his whole body trembled when he tried to move. Yet, Dipper smiled at him.

 

“W-what?”

 

“You look terrible.” He laughed softly. “But, at least I know its you.”

 

The dark circles under his eyes had returned, he was pale and sickly looking with a gaunt face. His lips were chapped and his eyes were red. Dipper held his hand. Normans eyes shot wide open quickly as he began to recall how he’d gotten there.

 

“D-Dip-hkk…” His voice disappeared beneath a dry cough.

 

“Here!” Dipper held up a glass of water with a straw. “You’re horribly dehydrated. You’ve been soaking up water like a sponge since we got here.”

 

After drinking deeply Normans throat felt much better. He tried to sit up but he was too weak. His lip trembled with what would have been tears if he had any moisture to spare. He wanted to embrace his friend and tell him how much he meant to him, but he was too weak. So he found his hand and held it as tightly as his strength could muster.

 

“Dipper, you saved my life. I’d have died if you weren’t here.”

 

“Don’t do that, you’re gonna make _me_ want to cry…”

 

“D-Do you understand how important it was that it was you?” Norman managed to lift his head. “If it had been anyone else there, anyone, that thing would have taken me. I’d have been used up. Its…Its a one in a billion chance…its more than that.”

 

“I…I guess it was.” Dipper looked down at his tattoo which had been aching since the event.

 

Norman seemed to be getting his strength back. He reached up to touch the tube under his nose.

 

“They uh, took out your septum piercing.”

 

“No big deal, I got it when I was in 10th grade so it shouldn’t close up. I can’t wait to get home and get back in my own clothes though.”

 

“Uh, about that…” Dipper looked away. “I know you were a little bit busy at the time… but it was kind of trashed…”

 

“O-oh…”

 

“I’m sorry Norman. It was partially burned and a lot of your stuff got thrown around…”

 

“Whatever. Its just stuff…” He turned and looked out the window.

 

“Right…just stuff…” Dipper couldn’t help but feel for his friend.

 

“I…I lived there ever since I graduated high school…I guess I have to move back home for a while…”

 

“A-actually I have an idea.”


	20. Chapter 20

“Dipper, I feel like I’m invading your privacy.” Norman walked through the door of the empty apartment, immediately noticing it was bigger than his own…was.

 

“Norman, you don’t have a place to live except back at your parents right?”

 

“Well I could move in with my sister Courtney but I think I’d rather call that evil spirit back…”

 

“Right. And I haven’t lived alone since…ever. I mean, seriously, I have a twin sister. I’ve had a roommate since conception. And you’re the only person I know in this timezone.”

 

“Fair. But…we did just meet…”

 

“According to my sister we’ve been talking for years and have therefore known each other for years.”

 

“Yea, but we just MET.”

 

“True…Crap, now I want to call Mabel and ask her what to say next.”

 

“I’m not sure if you’re kidding or not.”

 

“Look, it doesn’t have to be a permanent thing. My furniture isn’t here yet and you have some…not burned furniture. I figure we could help each other out in the interim.”

 

“So like, while I find an apartment I can keep my stuff here?”

 

“Thats the idea.”

 

“So…what about sleeping?” Norman raised a telltale eyebrow.

 

“I was gonna buy a new bed here, but I suppose we could just keep sleeping in your bed…” He blushed and looked down.

 

“Is that how I’m paying my rent?” Norman stepped close to him.

 

“Well technically that would be-“

 

“Dipper.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Norman leaned down and kissed him. “Thanks.”

 

“I, uh, grabbed these from your apartment when the fire crew was coming in. I thought you wouldn’t want them to get lost.” He blushed and handed him the photographs from his bedroom dresser.

 

Norman smiled fondly at them.

 

“I thought they were important, you know, to remind you of the people who want you around. And…and I do too.” He looked up at him.

 

Norman kissed him again. Softly, sweetly.

 

“Should we go pickup the furniture?” Norman began walking out the door.

 

“We uh… we should get the bed first don’t you think?”

 

Norman grinned. “Took the words right out of my mouth.”

 


End file.
